


Lingering Quiet

by MaybeWren



Series: An Eye For An Eye [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: It's strange to be back in L'manburg.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Series: An Eye For An Eye [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046665
Kudos: 53





	Lingering Quiet

It’s strange to see L’manburg again. From the crater has risen a new society built on wooden platforms. It’s the prettiest he can remember L’manburg ever looking. Despite their reassurances, Wilbur can’t help but worry that they think it’s his fault. He adjusts his beanie and taps the handle of his rapier a couple of times for good luck. Wilbur can’t remember how the tradition started, but at this point it’s a habit. 

He hesitates before following them. Tommy has already jogged ahead and disappeared into one of the buildings. Phil provides brief explanations for each building and stall. Phil guides him into his house and Wilbur sets down the few items he brought. He decides to keep his rapier and guitar with him. Wilbur goes back out and sits inside one of the booths. Wilbur hums and plays a familiar song. 

He stops and looks out when someone begins to clap. Wilbur glances out and sees Niki. He brushes the hair out of his face out of habit and gives Niki a smile. The applause comes to a halt and Wilbur looks away. She’s staring. Wilbur slings his guitar on his back and goes to flee the platform. Niki stops him.

“What happened?” She asks.  
  


Wilbur sighs. “It’s a long story that you don’t want to know.”

“Wilbur,” Niki starts to say something but Wilbur interrupts him. 

“Stop,” Wilbur’s voice is firm. He doesn’t want to talk about it right now. He can’t help but wish that he never agreed to visit. If he was home Wilbur wouldn’t be questioned. He could confront it on his own time, relish the upper ground that comes with it being his house. 

Quiet lingers between them. Niki wants to know, Wilbur doesn’t want to speak. Niki silently surrenders. “How have you been?”

Wilbur shrugs. “It’s been pretty good.” He’s not sure what to say. Is it too much or too little? It’s strange to not know. Words were always his strong point and now he’s struggling to hold onto them properly. 

Niki carries the conversation for him. They wander aimlessly around L’manburg and it’s surrounding areas. It almost feels like nothing’s happened. Wilbur can’t help but be grateful that they don't see anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for having to delete and re-post this, the website glitched or something. Had a really nice endnote and now it's gone. How would y'all feel if I started adding links to my playlist for the series the work is in/I listened to while writing?
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
